dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering
The village of Lothering is the current home of Leliana, the place where she sought refuge with the Chantry. She can be found in the tavern Dane's Refuge just to the northwest of the Chantry on the other side of a bridge. Presumably the Chantry and their Templars have at least a modest presence here. It is apparently at the edge of the Korcari Wilds. Besides being Leliana's current residence, Lothering is also the location of another recruitable character named Sten. He is locked in a cage just outside the village's northern border. Historically it was little more than a trading post serving the fortress Ostagar to the south. In present times, it supplies goods to Redcliffe and the community of merchants and surface dwarves around Orzammar. Note:After completing Broken Circle, Arl of Redcliffe, Paragon of Her Kind, or Nature of the Beast, you will not be able to return as the town is destroyed. Trivia Lothering is the base of the band of Templars featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic. Quests Bandits on the Road: Go back to the bridge in which you entered and encountered the first bandits, and take on them again you can choose to kill them or let them run for their puny lives, run back into the main city and head north, cross over the bridge and go right at the windmill and into the fields of crop. You will encounter the groups just a little further north. Once complete go back to the chanter in town for the reward. Fallen Templar: The body you find on the bridge as you enter is that of a Templar that was intending to visit the chantry in the town, just follow the road into town and you cant miss the chantry, the man you seek is to the right of the room near the end bent over a table reading a book, a Alistair will recognise the man and they will discuss matters about Radcliff. Inform him that his friend as died and that completes this quest. A Poisonous Proposition: Barlin in Dane’s Refuge wants you to make him three vials of venom. You receive 75 silver reward for completing this. Giant spiders northeast of town drop toxin extracts. More Than Just Plants: Elder Miriam needs your help if you know Herbalism. She wants you to bring her three lesser health poultices. You get 50 silver for turning them in. Traps Are a Girl's Best Friend: Allison has heard that Barlin is setting traps around his land to protect himself from the darkspawn, and she wants to protect herself in a similar fashion. Since Barlin has all the traps in the village, she needs you to make three spring traps for her. You get 50 silver for turning them in. The Chanter's Board: There are three quests listed on the Chanter’s Board. : Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere: :Kill three groups of bandits in the open area just to the north of Lothering. One group is to the northeast, at the edge of a field. There is a group of five to the west of the first group that have a couple of mabari war dogs with them. The final group consist of the bandit leader, one mabari, and five men. They are north of the second group behind a rise. The reward is 3 sovereigns, The next two quests appear after you complete Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere. :When Bears Attack: :Kill three blighted black bears. The bears are to the far northeast near the edge of the lake. The reward is one sovereign. :A Last Keepsake: :The final quest is to recover keepsakes from a woman named Sarha. Her body is surrounded by a pack of 13 wolves near the landmark tree. The reward is 50 silvers. : Category:Locations Category:villages Category:Quests